Deux enfants
by Merry Moca
Summary: Deux enfants marchent tranquillement dans la rue. Une bande de racailles tentent de leur prendre leur argent. Pas de chance. Pour les brigands.
Que c'est bien de brutaliser les mioches, pensaient les trois balourds. Ils avaient bloqué deux enfants dans un coin d'une rue déserte et mal famée, leurs trois carcasses les empêchant de s'enfuir. Ils ricanaient de leur mauvais coup, fières d'eux. Ils adoraient sentir la peur de leur victimes, voir leurs petits membres trembler de panique. Bref, les sentir vulnérables et eux se sentir tout puissant. Ils avaient un beau palmarès derrière eux, plusieurs jeunes enfants dont ils avaient pillé les poches et écrasé leur joie de vivre. Avec un sourire vague, le chef se rappelait d'un qui l'avait en particulier marqué. Il avait aussi marqué son propre froc, le mioche. Mais revenons à leurs moutons. Les deux coincés au mur. Deux de ses meilleurs amis étaient venus aujourd'hui en l'honneur de l'anniversaire du chef. Tournée spéciale, ce soir, et il fallait bien de l'argent pour payer tout ça. Alors quoi de mieux que de détrousser les petits n'enfants chéris à papa ? Ces deux là, il les sentait bien niveau pognon. Son intuition lui disait qu'il allait toucher le gros lot.

« Allez, donner nous l'argent et on vous abime pas trop. »

Ces deux compagnons ricanèrent, se jetant des œillades entendues. Fallait pas non plus les prendre pour des saints, bien sur qu'ils allaient les tabasser un peu !

« Non. »

Ils s'étranglèrent en chœur. Le petit brun les fixait sans sourciller, et restait fermement les bras croisés.

« Non ?! Tu sais au moins à qui tu t'adresses, le nabot ?!

\- A trois mecs pas très futés. »

Celui avec les cheveux blancs et les mains dans les poches lui avait parlé, à lui ! , avec un ton désintéressé, comme s'il lui donnait la météo !

Les trois costauds avaient des veines qui pulsaient sur leurs fronts, mais le boss avait en prime les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Comment osaient-ils, ces gosses, lui parler comme ça ?!

Insolente jeunesse, il allait leur apprendre la vie, à ces deux là !

« Je vais vous exterminer, les microbes ! » Cria-t-il, toute rage sortie.

« Bouh, que j'ai peur… »

Le petit blanc se foutait royalement de sa gueule, à couiner comme un chaton et en s'agrippant au bras de son camarade. Qui lui, ne bronchait pas, continuant de le fixer. C'était quoi ces gamins ?

« Allez, raboulez la monnaie !

\- Non.

\- Mais tu vas céder, oui ?! »

Alors qu'il allait balancer un de ses coups de poing qui faisait sa fierté, ils se volatilisèrent. Les deux. Et avant qu'il puisse relever la tête, il alla se manger le mur. Avant de sentir un poids sur son dos. Les deux avaient sauté pour éviter son attaque, et avaient atterrit sur son dos. Et faisaient face aux deux autres. Le plus grand des enfants fit craquer son cou, et le petit brun ses poings.

« On se les fait, ces deux idiots ?

\- Pas la peine, ils ne font que suivre celui-là, ils ont trop peur pour nous attaquer aussi.

\- Bon alors, tchao les mecs ! Si vous avez besoin d'une bonne défaite, vous aurez qu'à nous chercher !

\- Au revoir. »

Et ils s'en allèrent, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire une grosse brute, et de faire pleurer les deux autres. Ils rigolaient même entre eux, comme deux enfants.

« Ce… ce sont des démons… » Bégayèrent les deux encore debout. Le chef ne pu que confirmer leur idée. Ces gamins, ils étaient terrifiants.

XXX

« Gon, Kirua, qu'est ce que vous avez fait. »

Kurapika, dès qu'ils étaient rentrés dans son champ de vision, avait deviné qu'il y avait eu quelque chose, un événement quelconque. Rien ne pouvait dire en les voyants qu'ils s'étaient fait agresser par des brutes et les avaient remis à leur place, et pourtant cela n'avait pas échappé à son regard perçant. Léolio n'avait pas levé de son canapé, mais les regardaient lui aussi avec attention. Mais il ne voyait pas la différence entre maintenant et le moment où ils étaient partis faire une ballade. Le blond était devant eux, les bras croisés et attendant la réponse.

Gon, toujours aussi franc, raconta toute l'histoire, pendant que Kirua allait de son commentaire tout en réfléchissant au comment il avait deviné. Un sourire malicieux fleurit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'une fois le récit terminé l'interrogateur poussa un gros soupir.

« Vous n'êtes pas possibles tout les deux, vous devriez faire plus attention…

\- Oui maman Kurapika ! »

Le futur médecin rigola avec force sous le surnom, au contraire du surnommé qui fronça les sourcils. Gon lui, avait un grand sourire, content de la bonne humeur régnante. Plus offusqué par le comportement de Leolio, le Kuruta s'occupait de lui passer un savon en règle. Et Kirua lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Papa Leolio passe un mauvais moment… Et après c'est nous qui sommes des enfants bizarres…

\- J'aime bien notre famille, comme ça.

\- C'est clair qu'il faut rien changer. »


End file.
